candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Wagon
Jelly Wagon is the thirty-eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Seven. This episode was released on April 2, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Whacky Warlock. Story Before episode: A Magician has made all of his candies disappear. But when he tries to make them reappear, the only thing he ever gets is vegetables and fruit (from Farm Heroes Saga). 'After episode: 'Tiffi helps the magician *reappear* his candy sweets, satisfying the magician. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Levels *Easiest level: *Hardest level: Jelly Wagon contains levels 546 to 560. This episode still continues an unfortunate trend of no timed levels ( ) and the start of having no new element (the 5th time). It also still continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels and a high amount of jelly levels. However, it breaks the trend of having 5-6 ingredients levels, since there are 4 ingredient drop levels only. It contains 3 hard levels: 547, 549 and 560. Some of the levels in this episode have a difficulty of easy and medium. Overall, this episode has a medium difficulty as the previous episode, Sticky Savannah. There are 8 Jelly levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ), and 3 Candy order levels ( ). } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:violet;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|A hard level | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|30,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|120,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|. | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:cyan;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|20 | style="text-align:center;"|200,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:grey;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|25,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|The last level of Jelly Wagon. | style="text-align:center;"| |} Gallery/Directory Trivia *This episode was released as the same date of Tiki Fiesta in Dreamworld. *This is the second time that an episode had the same word in its title than an another episode. In this case, the other episode is Jelly Jungle. The first time it happened, it was with 3 episodes : Candy Town, Candy Factory and Candy Clouds. *Jelly Wagon is also one of the few episodes which doesn't have an alliteration in his title. *Upon its release, if you hear the music and sounds carefully, you will find a differnce than before. The music and sounds are less trebled and it's very simmilar with the mobile version. (discovered by Variousthings3251 upon it's release) . *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle which end with an 4-colours level. *Once more, Timed Levels are totally absent in this episode. *After being absent in Sticky Savanna, Cake Bomb re-appear in this episode. *Above this episode, an odd red episode with a picture included in it is seen. The picture looks like a fatter version than Gingerbread Glade with a cup on top and plants. *This epsiode was released faster than Ice cream Caves (waited for 92 days for the 36th episode to come out). *Levels 546 and 560 are actually the same levels but one is jelly and the other is candy order *They are also opposite of each other with the Liquorice swirls being on the right side in 546 and being on the left side in 560. *This is the second episode which references another King's game (the first being Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga). *In the wagon, you can see a background of the Minty Meadow's episode image. *The last name of this episode "Wagon" is the first epiosde since Wafer Wharf to have its last name begin with a "W". Jelly "Wagon" and Wafer "Wharf". Category:World Seven Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014